The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles may include communication systems for communicating with a remote third party such as a vehicle services provider (VSP). The VSP may monitor vehicle operation and periodically inform a driver about a status of the vehicle (e.g., when maintenance is required). Additionally, when requested by a driver of the vehicle, the VSP may exchange information with the driver and/or control various components of the vehicle. For example, the VSP may monitor impact sensors to detect when the vehicle has been in an accident. The VSP may then communicate with a driver of the vehicle to determine whether the driver is injured. Additionally, for example, the VSP may unlock the doors of the vehicle at an owner's request, such as when the owner has locked himself out of the vehicle.